


A Lesson in (Self) Denial

by MilliesSong (SirensSong)



Series: Life Lessons [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Phasma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensSong/pseuds/MilliesSong
Summary: In which Kylo figures out that Hux is very on board with non-penetrative sex after blue balling himself for far too long.





	A Lesson in (Self) Denial

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Beta'd by the wonderful RottenRice

As much as Kylo enjoyed all Hux’s attentions and the whole courting thing, more and more by the day, none of that took away from the one enormous downside to it all. Which was that he was unbelievably stars damned _frustrated_. 

Sure, the obvious answer was just to go and get laid after completing a mission, before returning to the Finalizer, somewhere quiet and anonymous where no one would recognize him. Like he’d been doing since being stationed on the Finalizer and realizing that he could. Just because he’d agreed to let Hux court him didn’t mean he’d promised not to let anyone else near him, after all. Except, every time Kylo brought his ship to one of the usual places, guilt welled up in his chest, heavy and choking and impossible to ignore, and he’d left again without even going inside. 

He didn’t owe Hux anything. Hux didn’t expect anything of him or think he was owed anything. Kylo adored him for it, openly these days, and realistically he wouldn’t mind sleeping with Hux. He’d proven himself to be kind of ideal, the type of Alpha Kylo had been sure didn’t actually exist. He’d never met another Alpha who would happily and willingly acknowledge that maybe they weren’t suited to a physical fight and let an Omega step up to handle it instead. Even when that Omega was him and he could easily snap the necks of both the target and the Alpha with a thought and a wave of his hand. And that was if he was feeling lazy and not in the mood for a good physical fight.

No, Hux found his power attractive. Kylo could feel it practically roll off him sometimes when they were together. He didn’t understand why Hux found it so attractive, to be with someone that could crush him, but Kylo wasn’t about to question it. 

There was no real reason why he couldn’t let Hux get rid of his frustration, honestly. He knew Hux was likely to be respectful and content with whatever Kylo was willing to offer, unlikely to demand anything he wasn’t comfortable with. But there was a simple reason why Kylo had never slept with an Alpha before, only Betas and other Omegas. He’d never been knotted, and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to be. It was a stupid hangup to have, but the way people talked, even a successful Omega would be nothing but a knot-slut after getting it for the first time. It let an Alpha feel like they owned their Omega. And the idea of being stuck like that, unable to move away, for anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour was just not appealing. Kylo enjoyed post-sex cuddling as much as the next person, but not being able to shift and get comfortable, having the knot rubbing inside him even once he was over sensitive and it wasn’t pleasant? He just couldn’t see the appeal.

Kylo really, really wanted to believe Hux wouldn’t be like most Alphas, only wanting sex if it involved satisfying his knot, and changing once he’d gotten what he wanted into someone who felt like he owned him and could take whatever he wanted sexually. He didn’t actually think Hux would be like that, but it didn’t stop him from being nervous about it. He enjoyed spending evenings curled up with Hux, being pet and pampered and occasionally indulging in long, lazy kisses. The last thing he wanted to do was risk losing those evenings and Hux’s quiet attention in the mornings. 

So Kylo kept quiet about it. And the frustration just continued to grow. 

By the time he finally cracked, Kylo had completely lost track of how long it had been since Hux had begun courting him. It had been a long time. Kylo didn’t care. All he did care about was that Hux was a phenomenal kisser, and his scent was unfairly intoxicating once it started to be edged with arousal, like it was currently. Kylo could smell his desire, but his hands never strayed farther down than his hips, no matter how frequently or with how much urgency he rolled them into Hux’s own, grinding together.

“Sith hells, you smell good,” Hux murmured, breaking away from the kiss in favor of sliding his mouth along Kylo’s jaw and down to the side of his neck. He was pressing kisses the whole way, and Kylo couldn’t help but lean into it, even as he huffed slightly.

“I smell like slick,” he protested. Hux’s hand came up to cover his jaw and press lightly, and Kylo obligingly let his head fall back to let Hux at his neck properly. “It’s awful.” It was the only downside to this. Once he was worked up, the smell of the slick between his thighs was almost overwhelming. Kylo had to just focus on Hux’s scent, trying not to smell himself. 

Hux just groaned, his free hand sliding down to the small of Kylo’s back, fingers spread wide. “It mixes with your scent so well,” he said. “The only thing that smells better than slick is a satisfied Omega. And nothing tastes better.”

The implication sent a shot of heat running down Kylo’s spine, and he moaned quietly, encouraged by Hux’s teeth grazing over his throat. “You’re fucking filthy,” he said. “Who does things like that? It’s… ugh. Just not good.”

“You’ve never had it done to you, then?” Hux asked, his tone far more conversational than he had any right to be able to manage, considering he had Kylo panting quietly. “Pity. It’s my favorite thing.”

Taken by surprise, Kylo pulled back, shaking off some of the haze of arousal so he could properly look at Hux. “What’s your favorite thing?” he asked, sure he had to have missed something, somewhere. 

“Eating someone out,” Hux answered, unfazed by the shift in tone. “It’s pleasurable regardless of sex, honestly. It’s just particularly pleasant to do it to an Omega, with all that slick and extra sensitivity.”   
  
“You’re telling me you’d rather eat someone out than fuck and knot them?”

“Absolutely.”

Kylo stared at Hux, wanting to call him out for lying, except there wasn’t a hint of dishonesty in him, not in his tone, his posture, or in Kylo’s Force sense of him. A part of him wanted to call Hux out anyway, but that would have been unfair of him. Hux had given him no reason to suspect that if given a little rope, he would run with it and take advantage. And after something close to a year of this, maybe it was time Kylo cut him a little slack and trusted him. 

Or, so Kylo was telling himself anyway. For the most part he was just almost painfully horny and really wanted something, anything that wasn’t his own hands, to relieve it.

Hux was still watching him steadily, his hands still, waiting to either be given permission to continue or told to keep his hands to himself. Kylo pulled up a slightly dangerous smile.

“Prove it.”

The smile Hux matched him with was every bit as dangerous.

Not five minutes later Kylo had been stripped of his sweatpants and was kneeling on the couch, chest pressed to the back of it, having refused to lay down on his back and let Hux between his legs. He preferred this, having Hux kneeling on the floor behind him, pressing kisses to his thighs as his hands kneaded his ass. It was the first time either of them had been bared completely to the other, even though Kylo had seen Hux in just his boxers a couple of times. So there was a level of vulnerability to it all, but glancing over his shoulder, there was nothing but utter adoration in Hux’s gaze.

Hux leaned forward to draw his tongue from behind Kylo’s balls up over him and to his tailbone, collecting the slick that had gathered and moaning unabashedly at the taste, and Kylo promptly stopped thinking so much.

It wasn’t actually the first time he’d been eaten out, but this was the first time it had been done with so much enthusiasm and skill. Hux certainly knew what he was doing, leaving Kylo spreading his knees wider for a little more leverage so he could push back against his tongue. A part of him still expected Hux to start using his fingers after a few moments of just lapping over him. That’s what any other Alpha would have done, despite promising otherwise. Get him worked up and needy and into the right position, and then start opening him up, trying to get him loose enough for their cock. But Hux’s hands continued to knead at his ass and his thighs, rarely straying, while his mouth work relentlessly.

Determined orator that Hux was, Kylo probably should have expected him to have a sinfully talented tongue. He barely even knew what Hux was doing, only that it felt divine. 

“Fuck, fuck, do that again,” he gasped suddenly, when whatever Hux had done had sent a sharp bolt of pleasure up his spine, his ignored cock twitching in response. Hux gave a low, throaty laugh, and then did it again. Kylo keened, screwing his eyes closed. " _Ah_ , yes, fuck. Stars, Hux, your _mouth_.” 

Nails dragged down along the fronts of his thighs, and Kylo pushed back against Hux, shameless now. Satisfaction was practically rolling off Hux, and that only served to drive Kylo higher, feeling the way Hux was getting off his reactions.

It all ended far too soon. Another time, Kylo was going to make Hux do that for ages. For now, thought, it had been ages since he’d had any sexual contact with another person. The moment Hux wrapped a hand around his cock he was coming, hard, biting into the couch cushion to try and stifle his own wail. 

Breathing hard, Kylo pressed his forehead against the back of the couch afterward, closing his eyes and trying to center and collect himself. Behind him, still kneeling on the floor, Hux was breathing shallowly, tiny huffs of effort escaping him and cooling the slick that still clung to the insides of Kylo’s thighs. One hand continued to hold him open, the other suspiciously absent, though Kylo paid little mind to it. Hux was free to chase his release that way. The occasional, gentle flick of Hux’s tongue over his now too-sensitive entrance was less welcome, since his muscles all jumped every time, but not unwelcome enough for Kylo to protest.

Then Hux moaned, long and drawn out, and subsequently slumped against the front of the couch just to the side of where Kylo was. All together it had probably taken less than five minutes, and Kylo was fairly certain he should have felt ashamed by that. Instead, all he could feel was content. He’d needed that release desperately.

“Well?”

The question didn’t register with Kylo immediately, and he just hummed in question, trying to summon the energy to shift enough to look down at Hux. “Hmm?”

“Did I prove it well enough for you?”

Kylo just looked at Hux for a few moments, his mind still working a little too slowly to come up with the response he knew he was looking for. To buy some time, as well as to get closer to Hux, Kylo slowly let himself sink down onto the couch again, carefully not pressing against the part of the couch that was now wet with his own release. When he’d settled, curled on his side and with his head pillowed on an arm, his nose was almost close enough to bump against Hux’s, since he was still leaning against the couch where he’d slumped down. Much to his own pleasure, Hux took that as an invitation to close that last small distance and nuzzle against him.

Quite against his own better judgement, Kylo’s chest tightened at that, such a little show of affection and adoration. “I’m still waiting,” Hux reminded, tone teasing, and Kylo’s scathing answer slipped away from him again. Damn this Alpha. 

“I think,” Kylo said finally, shifting to rub his thighs together, considering the sensations that lingered. He raised a hand, starting to caress Hux’s cheek, and then pulling his hand back to hit his cheek instead, though it was little more than a light tap and Hux still leaned into the touch. 

“I think,” he said again, a smirk curling up the corners of his lips, “that if you ever want to get your mouth between my legs again, you need to start shaving more often than just in the mornings.”

Hux’s bright, surprised laughter was really the only answer Kylo needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to, feel free to come chat with me at asklordren.tumblr.com!


End file.
